stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Kit-Kat
Kit-Kat is an unusually colored Alolan Persian played by Kat. She is Dixie's sister. Story Background Kit-Kat and her sister both belong to a trainer from Kalos named Renee. They're very close, and she cherishes Kit-Kat for resembling a stuffed animal she owned as a child. However, as Kit-Kat started becoming more aggressive towards her sister, Renee sent her off to the island to hopefully calm her down. Her trainer's friend, Leyla, wanted to help, so she sent her own Elgyem with Kit-Kat. Kit-Kat and Tangle, the Elgyem, grew rather close, and eventually befriended the then-lost Charlie, who immediately befriended them after Tangle offered her food. Love & War She and Tangle eventually came across the islanders, and, in response to Flapjack floating away, said one line before disappearing briefly. She came back later on and had a chat with Logan and Darkrai, thus becoming a new character. Most of her roles from there were retconned, due to Kat wanting to make her more like what she initially imagined, instead of being a forced lesbian character who annoys everyone on purpose. However, her setting up a blind date between her sister and Stevvy is still canon. Her reason for leaving the island near the end of Love & War is also slightly different; her and Dixie got in a bad fight and she was genuinely hurt. However, her other reason for leaving, grieving over Charlie's death, is still canon. Iron Skies She barely appeared in Iron Skies, except to leave with Ferkle, her new boyfriend, back home in Kalos. We Are The Champions Kit-Kat finally returned, along with Ferkle, in Kalos during We Are The Champions, first being in a grocery store buying ingredients to make pizza, where the two met up with Vimir and, after hearing about the situation him and the rest of the Champions were in, offered him and Chastity a ride to where the rest of his friends were. Kit-Kat and Ferkle eventually found the Champions when Ferkle ran his bus into Yuriko during one of the most iconic moments in the RP. She was with Ferkle when wishing farewell to the Champions at the dock, where she also stated she wanted to go back to the island. Personality Kit-Kat is rather smug and sarcastic, swears too much, and is overly fond of puns. Trivia * Like Tangle and Charlie, she is based on one of Kat's toys. Kit-Kat is based on and named after a stuffed toy Siamese cat. ** Her unique coloring is based on a Siamese cat, which her toy counterpart is. ** Dixie is also based on a stuffed cat toy. Retcons * Kit-Kat was always straight. She was never a lesbian who eventually realized she was bisexual, because that happens too often in the RP. * She was always an Alolan Persian, and her reason for being rude to her sister was not for her being "an ugly Alolan Persian," but she was instead trying to "toughen her up," but after their fight, realized she only made her sister's insecurities worse. * She was considerably nicer to the other islanders, only being mean to her sister and Stevvy. Gallery KatCat.png|Kit-Kat's debut, as a normal Alolan Meowth. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon RP